1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a switching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known switching circuits using semiconductor switch elements such as transistors (See Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei-7-47993). Since parasitic capacitance exists in the semiconductor switch element due to its configuration, a charge and discharge time of the parasitic capacitance is required when the semiconductor switch element performs a switching operation. As a method for reducing the charge and discharge time of the parasitic capacitance, the semiconductor switch element is overdriven in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei-7-47993.